


A Moment in Time

by daivinchi



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day Four, M/M, Pole Dancing, ep 10, maybe? - Freeform, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daivinchi/pseuds/daivinchi
Summary: Victor had noticed Yuuri earlier at the party, but it wasn’t until he saw him smile that Victor fell in love.





	

Victor held a glass of champagne in his hand, smiling at those who greeted him. Some had approached him in hopes of him performing at their companies rinks or wherever in the name of said company, and Victor gave them his well known charming smile and politely declined their offers. Some even approached Yuri Plisetsky as they babbled about how impressed they were about his performance, but coming to the main reason they arrived; to have Yuri sponsor for them. Unlike Victor, Yuri was still young with no core public image so he would give them an intimidating frown and was quick to decline the offer not batting an eyelash at whatever the other person had to say next. 

Tipping the glass against his lips, he glanced over at Yuri and noticed his bright blue eyes staring directly at the food table. Smiling, Victor nudged Yuri who only gave him a dry look. He nodded his head back at the food table and pushed himself away from the wall, walking towards it. Yuri was quick to catch up and had already grabbed a plate as his eyes scrutinized each food placed in display.

A tan man reached over towards the champagne glasses, quickly turning around and walking to the corner of the room. His long ponytail standing out from the crowd, he must be Celestino Cialdini Victor reasoned. But Victor continued to watch as he bent down and then quick to straighten up and moved to the side. Ah, Yuuri Katsuki. Unlike the expression Victor saw during the beginning of his performance, Yuuri now had his eyes casted down, his hands gripping the champagne glass tightly. Celestino seemed to have continued to say words of encouragement, patting Yuuri on his back until another coach came up to Celestino and dragged him away. Yuuri all the while, remained frozen in his spot, eyes downcast and mouth drawn into a tight line. 

“What are you looking at?” Yuri asked through a stuffed mouth. Victor looked away. 

“Nothing.” Victor turned around and Yuri followed suit, back to where they stood. 

The party continued, all quiet chatter while a few drunks laughed loudly though quickly shooed outside into the patio. Pulling his sleeve back, Victor glared at the clock. 9:30. The party wouldn’t end until 12:00 and he could not leave this early or it would attract the wrong media attention. Leaning his back against the wall, his eyes closed briefly. Until a rush of whispers filled the room, along with music that only seemed to get louder and louder. 

“Victor, look!” Chris was next to him, a hand on his shoulder as Victor slowly opened his eyes to a pole he had not noticed before and a man spinning on it. A bottle of champagne in one hand, and the other tightly gripping the pole. What was going on? From the side he noticed Celestino’s panic-stricken face as he stared at the man spinning about on the pole. The man paused, arching his back and throwing his head back with a smile. And in that instant Victor felt his heartbeat pick up, the once glum looking Yuuri was now showcasing a dazzling smile, one that seemed genuine and seemingly happy. 

The song changed to the next, as people moved away from the middle of the floor, and Yuuri swiveled his hips staring right at Victor’s direction. Yuri stood next to him with a phone out, pictures being snapped by the second, and before Victor knew what happened, Yuri was also being dragged to the dance floor. 

“Dance off!” Yuuri shouted, as he decided to do a cartwheel all the while giggling mid air. Yuri who looked dumbstruck, realised he had been challenged and could not let a crazy drunk defeat him.

And just like that Victor watched as Yuri, who continued to have his signature annoyed expression, copy some of Yuuri’s moves along with adding variations of his own. 

“We should join in the fun.” Chris suggested as he shrugged off his vest. Victor could only shake his head, smiling. Chris seemed to be more excited about the pole aspect of this event than the dance off. Victor looked around the room, as others continued to whisper. Some of them seemed more irritated by the turn of this formal party, while others looked with more interest. For Victor he wasn’t sure whether he found himself liking this, or if he was more interested in Yuuri Katsuki’s drunken transformation. 

But he watched. As Yuri ran back to Victor’s side, hands on his knees, back hunched over as he tried to catch his breath. “Does alcohol not make you tired?” He gasped, pushing his blonde hair to the side. At this point Yuuri had shrugged off his own coat, the tie loosened around his neck and at some point that Victor had missed, Yuuri’s pants went missing as well. 

The bottle that was once placed on the floor appeared in his hand yet again, as he hoisted his body up into the air by grabbing onto the pole. Victor wondered how he was able to have this much stamina, especially with doing something as difficult as pole dancing. Just as Yuuri slid off, Chris took his chance, as he as well was lacking pants and his shirt had become unbuttoned. A light blush appear on his face as it always had as he spun around the pole, his leg outstretched. 

The two continued to do some more moves on the pole, both seeming to enjoy it until Celestino called out Yuuri’s name and had him get his clothes back on, but before Celestino could keep him in place Yuuri wound up on the dance floor again, as some people also grooved to the beat. This time Yuuri directed his stare right at Victor, a smirk on his face. 

“It’s an invitation.” Chris whispered and pushed him gently towards the dance floor. Victor wasn’t sure exactly what he was doing but he stood directly across from Yuuri who had the broadest grin he has ever seen. 

Victor followed every move that Yuuri did, and soon found himself in Yuuri’s arms as he stared into Yuuri’s warm eyes. His eyes glazed over but still the sparkle and excitement filtered through and Victor’s heart thrummed against his chest. He wasn’t sure if he ever felt this way before, but he couldn’t deny he liked it just a bit. With a spin, Victor bent his knee as his body leaned back, and Yuuri supported his raised knee, while his other hand caressed his cheek, and Victor laughed, his eyes closing in the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to work on descriptions. also sorry this was a day late. I will also post day five later today.


End file.
